


Bruises

by VenuzBarz



Series: Bruises [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Detention, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, Pregnancy, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bicurious, hayley is the best, i did my research, supportive ex girlfriend, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenuzBarz/pseuds/VenuzBarz
Summary: Ryan. A shy boy with a blood problem that makes him bruise and bleed easily. He has a few friends and lots of people make him uncomfortable.Brendon. A tall, popular dude with a lot if friends and a hilarious sense of humor. He tries to see the best in everything.Lowercase intended.This story involves physical and mental illness. Smut will be in later chapters.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first few chapters are really short, but I promise it gets longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this! Love you!

*ryan pov*

i looked at my slim body in the mirror. i was finally dressed in something basic. a plain t-shirt, jeans, and dirty sneakers that probably should've been replaced a while ago. i have always been pretty thin naturally.

i spent the next minute or so looking at myself. not much of my skin was exposed. the skin that was exposed was pale, making my bruises and scars look more intense than they actually were. i sighed before sliding a hoodie on. i brushed my hair quickly while looking through my backpack, making sure i wasn't missing anything. when i knew i had everything, i threw the hairbrush onto my bed, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and closed my bedroom door behind me as i left.

my mom had worked the night shift the night before, causing silence in the house. i knew better than to disturb her after a long night, so i just grabbed my house key off of the kitchen table and left the house quietly. i started walking down the sidewalk to school, hooking my plain white earbuds into my phone and putting my music on shuffle. it's just like any other morning.

i looked around me. my walk was short, less than 20 minutes from my house to my school. i wasn't complaining about walking though. i enjoyed actually getting fresh air and looking around outside, where it was actually quiet. and i knew it could be worse, considering many of the kids from school had to walk longer from farther distances.

after not too long, i was approaching the school, mentally groaning as loud as i possibly could. i tend to get there early, but i'd rather get there before the crowd started growing. the halls were quiet and practically empty, except for a few kids sitting by their lockers, working on finishing their work before school actually started. i got to my locker, put some stuff in and took some stuff out, then closed it before just wandering around.

yup. just another day.  
nothing really changes anyways.


End file.
